It is common in many industries, but particularly in the construction industry, to be required to transport heavy work tools to a work site. For example, in the aluminum siding industry, a particularly heavy piece of equipment for bending and shaping aluminum siding is required to be at the construction site. This piece of equipment, commonly known in the trade as a "brake", weighs in excess of 100 pounds and requires a rigid horizontal work surface to be provided at the job site. Typically, a pair of saw horses or other portable legs are positioned and the brake is unloaded from the truck and seated upon the saw horses or portable legs for use. At the end of the day or work session, the brake must be removed from its work surface, reloaded into the truck and the saw horses stowed upon the truck. Such a repetitive process is physically straining to the workers and provides an unwelcome opportunity for worker injury, particularly the debilitating sort of injuries that can be incurred in lifting and moving equipment.
Certainly the problem presented by the brake in the siding industry is merely illustrative and applications involving many additional pieces of heavy equipment, especially those in the construction industry, will be apparent to the potential user of the present invention.